


The Legendary Chronicles

by Lill



Series: The Legendary Chronicles [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 08:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lill/pseuds/Lill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The life and actions of Legendary Pokemon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Legendary Chronicles

Chapter 1 – Kanto

 

* * *

 

 

“Mew, can you please stop floating around me?”

“Awww, but little bro, I wanna play, you can’t be so boring all the time.”

As Mewtwo sighs and tries to brush Mew out of his face, Mew easily dodges his hand and continues to pester her younger brother.

“Seriously Mew, you are being a pain, can’t you go play with Moltres and Zapdos or something?”

Mew floats slowly to the ground, thinking.

“I do like playing with them…” Mew was cut off by Mewtwo.

“See, you can play with those guys instead of annoying me.” Mewtwo says almost eagerly.

“You didn’t let me finish. I don’t mind playing with them, but they sometimes go a bit overboard. Like when Zapdos tries to electrocute pokemon, mostly when it’s water and flying pokemon. A lot of those Pokemon are terrified of him, and Moltres is no better.” Mew states seriously, almost taking her brother by surprise.

“Wow sis, you actually sounded serious there, good work, if you keep that up, I’m sure we could get on a lot better.”

Mew looks up at her brother with an ‘I am not amused’ look on her face. Mewtwo rubs the back of his neck as if he regretted saying that.

“Mew, I know it’s hard to play with them two, but I don’t like games, and nor does Articuno. Maybe, instead of annoying everyone, why not go out and make new friends, maybe you could find that ‘special one’.” Mewtwo finished with a wide grin pasted over his face.

Mew didn’t say anything as she lowered her head, obviously trying to hide the blushing that had washed over her face.

“I… I don’t think anyone would find me attractive. Plus they would be scared of me because the fact that I am a legendary. I just don’t think that anyone would think twice about me.” Mew stated quietly, trying not to cry.

Mewtwo picked up his sister and put her on his shoulder, trying to be nice and wiping away her tears.

“Don’t worry; I’m sure someone out there would take an interest in you. You can’t let the fact that your superior status get in the way of true love.” Mewtwo says, almost sounding gay.

“Since when were you a love doctor? And even if this stuff is true, then how do you know all this stuff?” Mew asks curiously, with suspicion building up in the back of her mind.

Mewtwo was taken back; he started blushing and stuttering his words, almost mumbling and slurring them.

“Well… I uh… that isn’t the point, what is current is the fact that you are almost 18 and you haven’t even fallen in love. Normally, that’s every girl’s dream, to find the perfect guy and live happily ever after.”

“Uhh Mewtwo, what shit have you been smoking?” Mew asks stupidly.

“Mew… do you want me to help or not? I will if you want me to, but if you are going to be stupid, then you can go through your life lonley.” Mewtwo states seriously.

Mew blushes and looks at the ground, then a second later; she looks up at her brother and shyly nods.

“Just so you know, there is no one that knows guys better than a guy.”

“I know Mewtwo, so can we get this over and done with? Or do I have to walk around with you for all eternity trying to find someone?”

Mewtwo facepalms and looks at Mew, telling her that she won’t be forever lonely; she started to pick up a bit, but still looks at the ground shyly. They walk out of the cave looking for the perfect one for Mew.

~

“Zapdos, leave that Poliwag alone, it is not a chew toy.” Articuno scolded her brother, who was chewing on a Poliwag.

“Awww bud siss, teh Poliwag id yummi.” Zapdos says stupidly, mumbling through the Pokemon trapped in his beak.

Articuno facepalms as she proceeds to swat the Poliwag out of Zapdos’s beak, startling Zapdos slightly.

“FUCK SIS, DAT WAS MA CHEWY.” Zapdos yelled at Articuno, who was unfazed.

Articuno shakes her head in disapproval and turns around to see Moltres swinging upside down from a branch on a near-by tree.

“God dammit Moltres, you are meant to sit on the branch, not swing upside down on it. Fucking get down and go screw shit up with your brother.”

“Ok sis, whatever you say.” Moltres proceeds to leap down from the branch, smashing into the ground on his back, then gets up and walks over to Zapdos, who had found a Sandshrew to chew on.

“Uggggh, I give up on these two. They literally drain the life out of me.” Articuno sighs, watching her two retarded brother’s fight over who gets to chew the Sandshrew.

“Hey Articuno! Look at how this Sandshrew shakes and froths at the mouth when we start tickling it.” Moltres called to his sister, who was attempting to ignore the two.

“Guys, you are no tickling it, you are jolting it so much that it is having a seizure. Stop it or it’ll die.” Articuno scolded, her brothers not paying attention.

As Moltres and Zapdos continue to torture the Sandshrew, Articuno gives up and flies off to find somewhere to cool down. After finding a large tree, she closes her eyes and tries to go to sleep.

“SIIIIIIS, THE SANDSHREW ISN’T TICKLISH ANYMORE! WE NEED SOMETHING ELSE TO PLAY WITH!” Moltres yelled at Articuno from right in front of her face. Articuno proceeds to flip out at her younger siblings.

“Could you please fucking leave me alone for one whole day; I just want some time to myself. You two are fucking driving me insane. Piss off or else.”

Moltres is totally silent, while Zapdos is searching through a near-by bush looking for something to chew. After Articuno’s rant, she flies off in search for a place to get away from her siblings.

While flying, she spots Mew and Mewtwo walking together. She flies down to greet the two, she proceeds to tell Mew and Mewtwo about her troubles with Moltres and Zapdos.

“Damn Articuno, they sound like a handful, and you gotta do everything for them?” Mewtwo asks, Articuno nods and sighs. She continues to talk with the two before telling them that she was looking for a place to calm down.

“Well, you can stay in our cave for all the time you need, I understand how you feel.” Mewtwo states, glaring at Mew.

“Hey, I’m not that retarded, at least I’m not like those two.” Mew whines childishly, punching her brother’s shoulder.

“Thanks guys, I’ll see you later.” Articuno chimes happily, flying off cheerfully.

~

“Mewtwo, what is with you and being so nice to her? She is the only one that you don’t get pissed off at… wait… do you, do you have a crush on her?” Mew asked cheekily. Mewtwo gave her a glare. She knew that she wouldn’t get an answer out of him, plus he isn’t the type of Pokemon to have a crush.

“Heh, I guess I should’ve guessed you didn’t have a crush on her, but your relationship is pretty strong; she looks up to you, and you respect her in return. Plus, you two would make a pretty cute couple.” Mew smiled, trying to get a blush out of Mewtwo, but to no avail.

“Do you want help finding someone, or would you rather be single and lonley?” Mewtwo asked flatly. Mew sighed and started mumbling, but Mewtwo could hear it pretty clearly.

(I don’t know what to look for in a guy, looks, attractiveness, intelligence, courtesy, kindness. Uggggh, this is so confusing, I just wanna go home and play GTP V.)

“Firstly, what you want in a guy is to see if he truly cares for you, kindness helps a fair bit. You don’t want to go for something like him being a super genius or him being super buff, just a nice guy that will look after you. And that GTP game is sending bad things through your mind, you need to do better things Mew, not just play games like that.” Mewtwo explained, while Mew was lost in her own thought.

Mewtwo looked down at his sister, who was apparently fantasising about something. Mewtwo picked up on that, grabbed Mew and put her on his shoulder.

“Don’t worry sis, once you find the right one, you’ll be happy, then you won’t have to worry about little ol’ me and the other three, you can do whatever you want with him, or even her, you could find the perfect one, and it could be a girl, not that there is anything wrong with that.” Mewtwo states intelligently.

“Wait, so you I could be… gay? Pokemon say that being gay is bad, but they would obviously be those Christians.”

“You could be, and there is nothing wrong with that. Those Pokemon say it’s wrong because they believe in a set of rules that are written by anonymous Pokemon over 2000 years ago.” Mewtwo stated. Mew started thinking again.

(What if I were bi or gay? How would others look at me? Would they think I was a hooker, a slut or something? Hmmm, if I were gay, I would just hope it’s with the right Pokemon, and I don’t get called names because of it.)

“Don’t worry Mew, if the Pokemon is a girl, I will be the first to congratulate you on finding you true side. Now, shall we go look for the one that is right for you?” Mewtwo asked. Mew replied with a happy nod. The two headed off into the mysterious world, hoping to find the right Pokemon for Mew.

~

“Uhh Zapdos, I think we should apologize to Articuno, she seemed really mad at us when she left.” Moltres told Zapdos. Zapdos was letting multiple Weedle and Caterpie crawl around his body.

“Ok broo, she deed seem prity madd when shi left.”

“Dude, you gotta start talking properly, people ain’t gunna understand you if you speak like a 5 year old with autism. Look, after we go see Articuno, we go smash a coconut over your head to see if you gain any intelligence.” Moltres said, patting Zapdos over the head. He looked up at his brother and pasted a goofy smile on his face; Moltres laughed and told him to get the bugs off of him.

For the next five minutes, the two brothers flew around looking for their sister, often goofing off to look at a random Pokemon. While flying, the two passed over Mew and Mewtwo and decided to ask where their sister was.

“Hey Mew, Mewtwo. Have you seen Articuno anywhere? We want to say sorry for annoying her earlier.” Moltres asked.

“Oh yeah, we told her that she could stay at our place until she was ready to look after you two retards again. But if you are going to apologize, then I bet she’d appreciate that.” Mewtwo told Moltres, then noticed Zapdos with his head stuffed in the dirt.

“Oh don’t mind him; I think he is looking for something. Yo Zapdos, what are you looking for down there?” Moltres asked Zapdos, almost straight away, he pulled his head out of the dirt with an Enigma berry in his mouth.

“Umm, what did he just do? Those berries are extremely rare and valuable, and he just pulls one out of the ground?” Mew asked confused.

“Although he is a total retard, he has this knack for finding hidden berries; it’s just like a talent.”

Mew and Mewtwo stare at Zapdos bewildered, watching him stare at the berry as if he were locked into a hypnotic trance. Moltres snapped him out of it and told the two that they were going to go apologise to Articuno. Mew waves to them as they fly off; while Mewtwo continues to stare at the  berry that Zapdos had found.

“How did he just find that berry? Those things are almost impossible to find, and he just pulls one out of the ground.” Mewtwo asked still puzzled.

-

“There’s the cave, and hopefully Articuno is in there so we can apologise to her, right Zapdos? Zapdos?”

As Moltres turned back, he saw his brother flying upside down. Moltres told him to fly properly as they were about to land. Zapdos did what he was told and flipped upright just before he landed. As the two reached the cave mouth, they could hear Articuno telling the two to leave her alone.

“But Articuno, we came to say sorry for annoying you earlier.” Moltres said pleading.

For a moment, there was silence, then Articuno told her brothers to come in. Without hesitation, they did. They found her sitting against a wall, thinking to herself quietly.

“Articuno, we’re sorry for making you angry back there, we just want to have fun, and you can’t always be so boring and secluded all the time.” Moltres stated.

“Guys, I do like a good game sometimes, it’s just not when it involves throwing a Pinap berry at someone, they hurt.”

Moltres lowered his head slightly, then looked back up at his sister.

“Well, I told Zapdos that we would hit him over the head with a coconut until he gained some intelligence, wanna join?” Moltres asked. Articuno gave him a glare, then agreed. The three walked out of the cave and flew towards the beach, with Zapdos flying upside down again.

 

 

Meet the Kanto Cast

~

Mew:

Gender: Female

Nature: Impish

Bio: Mew can be a bit annoying sometimes, but she knows when to stop. Although she can be a pain sometimes, she can also be caring, loving and friendly. When she is not being any of the above, she can be seen eating Pecha berries and making friends with random pokemon.

Likes: Pecha berries, making friends, not being bored, everyone

Dislikes: Being bored

~

Mewtwo:

Gender: Male

Nature: Adamant

Bio: Mewtwo can be a bit of a grumpy bum sometimes, but not 24/7. Despite being boring sometimes, he will help out any of his fellow friends or siblings, even his annoying older sister Mew. Mewtwo respects Articuno for her sense of maturity and respect.

Likes: Helping his friends, reading, Articuno

Dislikes: Being annoyed

~

Articuno:

Gender: Female

Nature: Serious

Bio: Articuno’s serious nature makes it hard to make new friends, but the ones she does have, enjoy having her around and value her point of opinion. When she is not looking after her two younger brothers, she can be found sleeping on her own, hanging out with Mewtwo and writing stories, which Mewtwo enjoys reading.

Likes: Quiet, writing books, Mewtwo

Dislikes: Being bothered, not being able to be left alone.

~

Moltres:

Gender: Male

Nature: Relaxed

Bio: Moltres is the typical ‘Can do, will do’ attitude. He can be serious when around certain pokemon, and be a clown around others. He enjoys hanging out with his younger brother, Zapdos. He likes talking to pokemon, eating any spicy berry and looking after Zapdos.

Likes: Talking, Spicy berries, playing with Zapdos.

Dislikes: Being told he is an idiot, not being respected when acting serious.

~

Zapdos:

Gender: Male

Nature: Unclassified

Bio: Zapdos is an idiot. He has a speech problem, causing him to slurring all his words. Through all the retard and stupidity, he can be nice, caring and generous. He also has the ability to find hidden berries. He likes letting pokemon crawl over him and playing with Moltres

Likes: Everything

Dislikes: Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of a series I like to call... THE LEGENDARY CHRONICLES!! Basically as the summary implies, it follows the lives of the legendaries of the Pokemon world. I will be doing Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova. I may not do Kalos due to the lack of legendaries that inhabit that region, but who knows, I might do a shorter chapter when the time comes.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this series and hope to see lots of you guys enjoy my work for this series. If you do like it, consider giving the story a kudos to show that you really enjoyed it.
> 
> Nuff from me, later guys and gals.  
> -WildyC


End file.
